1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to palladium complexes which are capable of absorbing and/or emitting light and are thus useful as an emissive or absorption material in a device.
2. Technical Background
Compounds capable of absorbing and/or emitting light are ideally suited for use in a wide variety of optical and electro-optical devices, including photo-absorbing devices such as solar and photo-sensitive devices, photo-emitting devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), or devices capable of both photo-absorption and emission. Much research has been devoted to the discovery and optimization of organic and organometallic materials for use in optical and electro-optical devices. Generally, research in this area aims to accomplish a number of goals, including improvements in absorption and emission efficiency, as well as improvements in processing ability, among others.
Despite significant advances in research devoted to optical and electro-optical materials, many current devices comprising organic or organometallic materials have yet to be optimized Many materials currently used in optical and electro-optical devices have a number disadvantages, including poor processing ability, inefficient emission or absorption, and less than ideal stability, among others. Thus, a need exists for new materials which exhibit improved performance in optical and electro-optical devices. This need and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present invention.